


《春潮》

by Mooner



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner/pseuds/Mooner





	《春潮》

《春潮》

一

徒弟在给师父写情书。  
一只黄鹂鸟儿在窗外啼鸣。  
经过百般思虑，徒弟终于颤巍巍下了笔，写道：  
“弟子年方十五，恰是情窦初开之时，心中时常思念师父，由此夜夜辗转反侧、难以入眠，还望师父赏个亲亲。”  
说到底是个胸无点墨的小混徒，绞尽脑汁才憋出这么几句，却还自以为动人，搁笔暗叹一番：实在是真情流露，感人至深！末了红着脸偷偷摸摸将此信搁在师父书房门前，心虚地朝四下望望，确认无人后足尖一点跃上房顶，静候师父启信阅之。  
半晌，眼见师父走至书房门口，顿了顿，弯腰拾起信纸。徒弟心中怦怦作跳，想入非非，在房顶上眉飞色舞好一阵，见师父进了房，转身飞走。  
翌日，收到回信。字迹潇洒，入木三分。  
“用错词了。”  
……  
故事还得从头说起。

 

二

徒弟本是街头一名小乞丐。  
七岁那年冬天，他一连饿了三天肚子。熊熊饿火烧大了胆子，竟去和一伙较年长的乞丐抢一个肉包子吃。  
结果？结果被打个半死，哭哭啼啼逃到某座山脚下的林子里躲着，恰巧被回山的师父捡了去。  
那时他以为师父也不是什么好东西，怕自己被拖去卖了，嗷呜大叫着要跟师父拼命。师父看着他微微一笑，一抄手便把他拦腰抱起。他挂在师父的胳膊上，吓得一把鼻涕一把泪的，甚是可怜。  
晃荡了一路，也不知到哪儿了，他忽地被放了下来。他脑袋晕乎乎，险些站不稳脚跟，方从头晕目眩中缓过神，只见一只如玉的手伸到他面前，手心托着一个油纸袋。  
热气徐徐上升，肉香味扑进鼻子里。是个肉包子。徒弟一个哆嗦，眼睛都直了，砸吧砸吧嘴唇，抬眼看了看师父。  
徒弟：爱了。  
于是，啃着肉包子，乖乖跟师父上了山。

 

三

他是师父最年幼的弟子。虽师父向来冷冷淡淡、不多言语，但依旧对他关怀备至。  
例如：师父偏让他去挑水，扫地，擦灰……偏不选别人，闲得无事可做也要他练个半天剑。这是何等的关照啊！徒弟热泪盈眶。  
师父只是淡然道：“当初一个肉包子便把你拐了去，你意志力如此之弱，必须多练。”  
徒弟闻言垂首，默默不语。  
不过，尚有一好处：他每日在师父卧房里进出，里里外外都摸了个清楚。  
一日，风和日丽，他轻车熟路地摸出了师父的钱袋……  
数数，便放回去，并不敢偷拿。  
……所以这其实并没有什么鸟用！  
倒是与师父愈发亲近。偶尔完成了课业，且表现优秀时，还可向师父撒撒娇，坐在他腿上摆弄他的剑，看流光自剑身上淌过。时不时回头瞅一眼师父，问些琐碎的问题。师父长长的乌发垂下几绺，拂得侧脸发痒。  
徒弟心中一跳：头发进嘴里了，呸呸。

 

四

徒弟十岁那年蛀了两颗牙。  
大概是糖葫芦吃多了罢。他捂着脸疼得嘤嘤呜呜，却不敢在师父面前暴露，生怕被教训，从此再没糖葫芦吃。  
这牙痛看似小事一桩，痛起来却简直要了他的命，仿佛连魂魄都要从嘴里飘悠出去。他只得低低地悲泣呻吟，恨不得给自己来一拳。  
可惜他年纪尚小，撒谎功夫不到家，没过两天便被师父发现了。  
徒弟抬起头、张着嘴，绷紧了腿肚子，望着师父严肃的神情，心中又惊又怕。惊师父怎的发现了，又怕师父罚他。牙齿不合时宜地痛着，像剑刃在剜他嘴里的肉，舌头都不知何处安放。  
徒弟流浪时，即使挨揍也不常落泪。一到师父面前，眼泪却好似洪水般泛滥。师父看了看他的牙，眉峰一蹙，还未开口，徒弟便双目温热，喉间哽咽，悬着两眶泪珠儿欲坠不坠，此时犹惦记着师父所言“坚忍”二字，不敢放它掉下来。  
师父看他两眼泪汪汪，叹口气，把他抱起来，正想教育他两句。  
谁知徒弟一窝到师父怀里，痛楚和委屈一股脑儿涌上来，眼泪立即扑簌簌地掉了。  
“……”  
师父把他放了下去。  
徒弟再呜咽着爬上来，抱着师父蹭蹭。  
师父沉默许久，抬手摸摸他的头，把他小脸捧起来，在牙痛的那边侧脸上啾了一口。

 

五

从此徒弟再也没吃过糖葫芦。  
糖葫芦哪里有师父甜！！师父！！！啊！！！！！  
那嘴唇有些凉，软软的，无声地覆上来。那手心又暖和得很。师父的手不似看起来那般细腻，指尖有茧，略感粗糙。  
这一吻下去，徒弟耳朵旁边“嗡”的一声，大半张脸立即酥了，一抹红云从脸直烧到耳根。  
师父的表情柔和了些，抚了抚他的脸，温声道：“习武之人，不可轻易落泪。坚忍、自律，方能成大事。”   
徒弟一个字也没听进去。他吓得眼泪都止住了，无法从那一吻中回过心神，呆若木鸡，身子也软了半截。  
他心想：这他娘就是恋爱的感觉？  
如此一想，诸多回忆涌上心头。例如师父身上常有淡淡的檀香味，师父睫毛长而密，师父长发飘飘，师父仙风道骨，师父肤白貌美，师父……师父他就像朵花！  
总之，在师兄尚未学会和美人调情的时候，徒弟早早地坠入了爱河。随后，对师父展开了热烈的追求。

 

六

话说回来。  
徒弟读了回信，傻眼了。  
回信还是师父亲手交给他的。徒弟一见师父手指间夹着封信，抑不住雀跃的心情，差点一嗓子嚎出来。师父淡淡地瞥他一眼，并未说什么，将信递给他便走了。  
当夜，徒弟回了房，凑着烛光展开信纸一看：“用错词了。”  
……  
烛焰轻轻颤动。  
徒弟心里万般空虚。短短四字，令徒弟抓耳挠腮，百思不得其解，这怎么看都像是……敷衍！避重就轻！  
徒弟猛地把自己摔回床上，两脚敲得床板哐哐作响。他记得自己翻来覆去，梦像根羽毛在他头顶盘旋，欲落不落。敲开那梦的外缘，看见里边有个师父，温温柔柔亲他一口，温温柔柔同他说话。  
他脸一酥，心口也是一酥，原有的委屈一扫而空。睁开双眼，天已大亮。  
有谁在外面敲床板……敲门：哐哐哐。  
一个熟悉的嗓音随之响起：“师——弟——”

 

七

徒弟捏着一封信，在街上溜达。  
师父又差使他做杂事去了，叫他去给一位友人送信，却不亲口交代他，只托师兄转告。徒弟心中憋屈：师父敷衍他，却给他人写信？  
他正欲找师父将事情问个清楚，被师兄一把拦住。这登徒子师兄难得严肃，说事情紧急快去快回、师父正忙不可打扰云云，偏不让他去见师父。  
徒弟也不傻，心想许是师父不愿见他，又能奈何？垂头丧气，下山去了。  
他不敢擅自拆信，又实在好奇信中内容。心头也似被师父的发丝拂过，痒得厉害，也轻微刺痛着。街上一派热闹的景象莫名变得碍眼许多，徒弟缓缓地踱步，不情不愿盯着自己脚下，时不时叹出一口气来，把“不悦”二字清清楚楚写在脸上。  
心里乱糟糟，想来想去，尽是师父。师父，师父，师父……  
师父那是拒绝的意思——像一道雷自头顶劈来，白光一闪，徒弟惊醒。  
他猛抬头，倒吸凉气，这才想起要做的事。环顾四周，一片陌生的景象。  
这是哪儿？？！！！

 

八

徒弟后来是被师兄捡回去的。信还攥在手里，浸了些手汗，泛着潮意与褶皱。  
他迷路进小巷，再迷路到市集来，途中还惨遭野狗盯上，撵了半条街。  
最终，他还是拆信看了。坐在谁家的草垛上，抹了把额角的汗，结果抹上了一块泥。他也顾不得泥巴，只见师父在信中态度温和，语气亲密，对那人谈些闲散琐事，还提到了徒弟，却不说他什么根骨、什么天赋，只夸了一句“甚是有趣”。实在是意味不明！  
徒弟看得委屈巴巴，心都碎成一片片。  
情敌！  
此收信者，必然是情敌！  
虽说是友人，信中也并无出格的、暧昧的内容，但徒弟极为不爽，怒得鼓起腮帮子呼呼吹气，恨不得离家出走。然而怒归怒，终究舍不得他的宝贝师父，只想着回去撒个娇，兴许还能得到些回应……  
这么想着，徒弟从草垛上跳起来，拍拍屁股，继续找路去了。  
走了不知多久，走得日薄西山，云霞在天边一簇簇地烧，远处终于传来师兄的呼喊。  
不是师父！徒弟大失所望，盯着师兄的身影闷闷不乐，也只得回山。

 

九

徒弟上了山，被师父叫去书房。  
师父本想训他两句便作罢，改日带这小傻子去认认路，可无意瞥见他手中信笺已被拆开，神情倏地冷了下来。  
徒弟闷声道：“弟子知错。”但他昂首挺胸，目光炯炯，全然不是认错的模样。  
师父叹气：“我看你毫无悔改之意。事未做成，且擅自私拆信笺……”  
徒弟一股子犟劲又上头了，提高了声音打断道：“师父向谁写信？”  
师父闻言蹙眉：“不知礼数！”  
“师父向谁写信？”徒弟又问一遍。师父冷冷的目光像盆冰水浇下来。他自知有错，却不愿认。醋坛子打翻、泪缸子也快要打翻，说起话来瓮声瓮气。  
师父不语。徒弟自答道：“……友人……呜呜。”  
他低下头，不敢再看师父，声线发着颤：“师父给友人写信，写得如此亲密……我、我呢？为何只回我短短四字？师父可否明白我的心意……”越说越低，与蚊子实有异曲同工之妙。  
师父仍旧不语。  
徒弟自觉泪水要含不住了，便假装双眼不适，一本正经地抬手揉揉，揉得像只红眼的兔子。随后深呼吸两口，堪堪把啜泣声吞回去，心想干脆痛快些把心意直说出来，一句喜欢刚到嘴边，忽又胆怯了。  
忆起当年蛀牙时，师父落在脸颊上的那一吻。当初是他年幼，还可在师父膝头撒娇、被师父亲亲抱抱，如今他已长成少年……这么想着，眼睛又发了大水，只恨不能叫时光倒流。他抬头直视师父，一开口，连声音都仿佛含着水汽：“师父，我牙疼。”  
……竟说出了这么句无厘头的话。

 

十

师父对着他的哭脸沉默良久，心有不忍，长叹着回转身去。  
“……你不过是将师徒之情误认为……咳。等你遇上真正的心悦之人，自会醒悟。直言拒绝怕伤了你的心，也不可置之不理，我便刻意避重就轻，本以为你能理解我言下之意……你……”  
徒弟暗自掐了一把大腿。  
火辣辣的痛楚中，他清晰地想：师父不喜欢我。  
但他仍是装傻：“弟子不理解。”  
徒弟看不见师父的神情，也知师父不舍得对他说重话。他心里盘算着，若师父直说了，他便就此放弃；若师父不直说……  
这么想着，徒弟故意软了声调，带着浓重的哭腔唤了一声：“师父……”  
师父又长叹一口气，背在身后的手握紧了，沉声道：“……你去面壁思过。明日起，勿要再提此事。”  
徒弟的春心又狂跳起来。他狠狠抹了把眼泪，甩甩脑袋，也不应答，转身踏出门去。

 

十一

徒弟对着墙冥思苦想了一夜，眼泪都快把墙根泡软了。遂得出结论：一定是自己的追求方式不对。  
他去向师兄讨教了一番，只含糊称自己有了心上人。师兄邪笑着教他，要送礼，要献殷勤，要欲擒故纵。徒弟表示受益匪浅，两眼放光，跑了。  
第一日，他下山买了烤饼，跑到师父跟前，邪魅一笑：“师父，你有饼吗？”  
师父：？  
第二日，他在师父沐浴时破门而入，邪魅一笑：“师父，你的胸看上去甚是僵硬，我帮你揉揉。”  
师父：？  
第三日，他夜袭师父，挟着一股冷气强行钻进师父被窝，邪魅一笑：“师父，你冷吗，我抱你睡觉。”  
师父：？  
第四日，他……  
师父：我有事，走了。

 

十二

如此被师父冷落了三日。  
这下，徒弟可谓是茶不思饭不想，整日魂不守舍、心不在焉，打翻水桶、摔碎饭碗、乃至将菜吃进鼻子里都是常事了。  
师兄一看他这模样，心中大略有数，挑个月黑风高的夜里约他至后山小树林。  
夜风呼啸，徒弟不禁忐忑：约架？  
师兄高深莫测地一笑，并不解释，兀自在树下刨坑。  
徒弟又忐忑：难不成那儿埋的是师兄珍藏的春宫图？  
徒弟腿肚子一紧，已生出一股迈腿逃走的冲动。  
须臾，师兄伸手进土坑里捞捞，捞出一个酒坛。  
师兄一手托着酒坛，另一手一拍徒弟肩膀：“师弟……此酒一滴便醉，一醉解千愁啊！”  
徒弟默然，看了一眼师兄满手的泥。“尊师有言，禁饮酒、禁夜出、禁……”  
“切！”师兄翻个白眼，“你失恋了吧？我这可是难得的好酒，想着让你好过点，你还不乐意？”  
“失恋”二字入耳，徒弟好似被一刀正中要害，胸中一痛、眼前一黑，面红耳赤、羞窘不已，再抬头一看师兄戏谑的眼神，怒火腾地上来了。  
他冷哼，毅然走过去，心想着：我只喝一小口。

 

十三

“咕……”  
徒弟迷迷瞪瞪，坐在地上哼唧。  
师兄还清醒着，大半坛酒都没了，见势不妙，拽了拽他的胳膊。徒弟却如同烂泥，拎起来是一条，放下去是一滩，根本站立不稳。  
“师弟？快起来，回房睡觉去！”  
师弟答：“咕叽。”  
他脑袋昏昏沉沉，一听睡觉，脑中蓦然闪出师父的影像。  
回房睡觉……徒弟思索一阵，猛站起来，挥开师兄的手，径直往师父的卧房撒丫子跑去。他心想：回自己房里睡觉，和回自家夫人房里睡觉，不都一样么？  
他如同一个喝醉了酒、赶着去洞房的新郎官儿，只想着自家的美人，头脑热乎乎，脸庞热乎乎，小腹也热乎乎，躁动得很。  
步履匆匆至师父房门口，狠劲连敲几十下，权当是那娶媳妇时喧天的锣鼓声。徒弟理理衣襟，幻想自己身着喜服，房里头花烛幽幽地烧……  
徒弟并不觉有半分悲哀，只知傻笑，眼眶红红。  
只听师父起了身，走至门边，声音比以往要低沉些：“何事？”  
徒弟心想：睡什么觉……我来睡你。嘴巴险些没把住关让这下流话溜出去。愣了一会儿，徒弟开口道：“喵。”  
师父：“……”

 

十四

那门缓缓地开了个缝。师父似乎有话要说，徒弟不等，急火攻心，一头扎了进去。  
他嗷呜嗷呜地瞎嚷着，扑进师父怀里，左嗅嗅右亲亲，餍足地呼气。  
师父条件反射拍出一掌，才到半途又硬生生收住，一时间不知所措，盯着怀里乱拱的脑袋直皱眉。他未着外衫，热气轻易穿透了薄衣往他皮肤上喷……师父觉得有些痒，大腿又有些酥麻。这还是他第一次与人如此亲近。  
不过很快，他便闻到了浓郁的酒味。  
“你……孽徒！哪来的酒？！”师父把他的头推开，教训还未出口，徒弟又扑上来。  
这一下扑得狠了，师父猝不及防被他扑得踉跄几步，站定了，气得咬牙。徒弟自顾自伸手环住师父的腰，两眼紧盯他胸口，喃喃道：“早说过，你这胸甚是僵硬……给你揉揉你又不要……”一边喃喃，一边摸摸师父的腰，只觉得浑身火烧火燎。他并未看过什么春宫图，但那档子事……无师自通。  
他脑内空空如也，全在遵循本能行事，直勾勾看着师父胸口，蓦地张嘴，朝左边咬了一口。  
师父腿根发软，手上却有力，即刻拍出一掌，怒道：“……放肆！！”  
徒弟挨了这结结实实的一掌，往后跌坐在地，脑袋磕了凳子。这一摔一磕，把醉意也一并摔出去了，徒弟坐在地上茫然地咳嗽，唾沫里已有血丝。所幸师父尚有分寸，不至于把他一掌打成残废。  
师父哆嗦着嘴唇说不出话来。徒弟怔愣之际，先前被醉意冲刷去的失落尽数涌回来，本就发红的眼眶再度湿润了。他低头，地面也在晃悠悠地旋转，想起师父所言，他不过是把师徒之情误认为……遂带着哀怨的鼻音，轻声道：“放肆什么，我分明是真心的……”

 

十五

师父听见这低语，又看他那可怜模样，觉得他好像被丢弃的小狗般在哀哀呜咽，一下子如鲠在喉。  
徒弟站起身冲过来时，他也不敢再推拒，生怕一碰便把这小狗碰碎了……他始终疼爱徒弟，不愿将他伤害至不可挽回的地步，见徒弟伤心，他心中也隐隐作痛。  
徒弟见他不躲，握住他的手，以此生最大的勇气豁了出去。看准位置，一踮脚、一抬头、一闭眼，把唇瓣贴了上去。  
仿佛鸟儿展翅飞了起来——脚下轻飘飘。嘴里唾液尽是酸苦的味道。耳边嗡地一响，随后，除去心脏的狂跳声，根本听不到其他任何声响。这偌大的人间，此刻像是只剩他们两人。  
一切都如梦似幻，宛若置身云端，四周朦胧地罩着层雾水，湿漉漉的不知是双目、还是嘴唇。徒弟已分不清梦与真实，心想，说不准自己真是在做梦。  
下一瞬，师父抬手，把徒弟打晕了。  
……  
次日，日上三竿，徒弟在自己房里醒来。  
恍惚许久，他坐起身，瞪大眼睛，露出不可置信的神情。又恍惚许久，他滚下床，随手扯件外衣便箭一般冲出去，逃也似的狂奔几圈，奔着奔着，眼泪刷地流下。  
唇上温软犹存，他捂住嘴，生怕风把那触感吹走了。  
跑至院中，师父正背对他，率弟子练着剑。远远的，他放下手朝师父大喊：“师父！我昨夜亲你没有？！？？”  
师父闻言动作一僵，在弟子们惊愕的注视下迅速红了脸，咬牙切齿，冷声道：“……做梦！”  
徒弟脚下一滑，噗通摔倒。  
梦？  
巨大的失望袭上心头，他也不想着爬起来，趴在地上沉思，啪嗒啪嗒掉泪。  
师父怒斥道：“你夜出喝酒、今日又赖床晚起的事情，我还未和你算账，如今又不知廉耻地说些混账话！”骂完了，摇摇头，再回过身，露出熟透的耳朵。  
但又好像不是梦……  
无人理会他，独留他一人失魂落魄。  
如此看来，追妻路仍是漫漫，不见尽头呀。


End file.
